Laughter and Tears
by Brokenemptiness
Summary: Sequel to SMILE! After finally getting it together in Smile, how long can the happiness last for rory and tristan when they face people from the past, insecurities and general teenage angst? read on to find out! (I'd advise you to read smile first) 3 up
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: okay listen and listen good, because I'm only going to say it once, ITS NOT MINE, wish it was but it won't ever be so I might as well just admit it.  
  
A/N: HEY!!!!!!!!! Well here it is, the sequel to Smile! To those of you who care, this won't be as serious as Smile, don't get me wrong, it will be more than pure fluff and I guarantee that it will not be a smooth ride for our favourite couple! Given the reaction to Smile, I know this one will be hard to beat and I probably won't be able to do it but even if it's not as good, I will try to at least make it enjoyable for you so without further adieu, welcome to Laughter and Tears!  
  
Rory woke up with a tired groan. She had been up late studying. Of course she should've already been prepared for the giant Chemistry test she had that day but very stupidly, she had agreed to study with Tristan and his methods of studying were distracting to say the least. Getting up, she made a beeline for the shower, wanting to get to school early to go over her notes and an environment that was conducive to learning. As soon as she got out of the shower, she dressed, did her hair and wrote a note to her mother, telling her she left early because her evil boyfriend had prevented her studying.  
  
She stopped by Luke's and got three coffee's to go, earning an evil glare from the gruff diner owner that was very obviously in love with her mother. He muttered something about like mother like daughter but he didn't protest as much as he would to Lorelai when she would come in looking for three coffees. Rory drank one of the coffees, said goodbye to Luke and made it back to her car. By the time she reached Hartford, both Styrofoam cups of caffeine filled goodness had been consumed. There was still forty five minutes until the first bell meaning the halls were deserted.  
  
After thirty five minutes of studying in the library, Rory felt slightly more prepared for the test. She packed her notes away and walked to her locker where an expectant Tristan stood waiting, complete with the usual smirk and coffee. Ever since they had started going out, a full two weeks ago, after they got back from LA, he brought her coffee on a pretty regular basis, still, it always brought a smile to her face.  
  
'Nice time studying in the library Mary?' he asked, his smirk growing wider.  
  
'How did you know I was in the library?' Rory asked, curious, she hadn't seen him in there.  
  
'We have a Chemistry test today, where else would you be?' he asked.  
  
'We seem to be assuming a lot about me Mr. DuGrey.' Rory playfully replied, pretending to be offended.  
  
Tristan closed the distance between them, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist, still holding the coffee in the other hand.  
  
'I'm not assuming anything, I just happen to know you.'  
  
'If you know me so well, why are you hugging me when I'm mad at you?'  
  
'You're not mad at me, not really but you see, clever boy that I am, I brought a peace offering.' He grinned handing her the coffee.  
  
'You're forgiven.' Rory replied before turning her attention to the coffee and chugging the steaming liquid.  
  
'What did I do to have to earn forgiveness anyway?'  
  
'You know what, you prevented me from studying the other day, thus being the cause of my being in the library this morning.'  
  
'And how exactly did I prevent you studying?' Tristan asked while leaning in, placing butterfly kisses on Rory's neck. Before Rory could utter a protest, Tristan moved his lips to the sensitive spot, just below her earlobe causing a slight moan to escape Rory's lips. Rory somehow managed to find her voice.  
  
'By doing that.'  
  
'Doing what?' Tristan asked innocently.  
  
'Exactly what you're doing now.'  
  
'Do you want me to stop?' he asked, leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw, to the side of her mouth.  
  
'Yes.' Rory sighed, sounding unconvincing even to her.  
  
'Say it like you mean it and I will.'  
  
Tristan smirked devilishly before capturing her lips in his, pressing her against the locker, something she did not protest to Tristan noted. This was normally the point at which Rory would pull away but not this time. Tristan let his hands explore her hips and back while continuing to ravage her mouth and tongue with his own. The people around them became quiet. They had gotten used to the open flirting between the pair and even to Tristan walking her to class and holding her hand. Occasionally they would kiss lightly but after that first day, they had never gotten to the making out stage in the hallway.  
  
Tristan pulled away and Rory looked around shyly, everyone quickly averted their gaze but it was obvious that they had been staring. Rory had the decency to blush but Tristan however, just smirked. Rory hit him lightly on the shoulder and he pulled away. Rory looked at the ground, refusing to meet his gaze, still embarrassed by the very public encounter with him, she got embarrassed enough when they were alone.  
  
Tristan knew she was embarrassed but he couldn't help but grin. He was definitely making progress with her, even this time last week, he was lucky to get a peck on the cheek in public and a very chaste kiss if they were alone, not that he minded, he knew she had a lot of issues as far as 'intimacy' was concerned but slowly she was coming around. Even that last kiss was nothing compared to the level of kissing he had reached in the halls with other girls but he didn't care, he liked that Rory wasn't going to be like them, it made the times when they did kiss or even come close to making out all the more amazing.  
  
While he had been thinking about this, Rory had moved to her locker and was removing her books, preparing for class, something he had still to do.  
  
'I should go, get my books and stuff.' He told her.  
  
'Okay,' Rory answered, turning to face him 'I'll see you in English, second period?'  
  
'Of course.' He grinned, 'I'll keep you a seat.'  
  
'Like you need to, since I started dating you, there has always been a seat beside you and even a parking space beside yours.'  
  
'One of the perks of being royalty.'  
  
'I see, well don't I feel special?'  
  
'You should. So anyway Mary, what do you say, me you, free period, janitors closet, studying chemistry?'  
  
'Why do I get the feeling there would be no books involved?'  
  
'You hurt me Mary, it was a genuine question.'  
  
'I know but there was more than one meaning.'  
  
'So that's a no?' he asked pouting.  
  
'That's a maybe.'  
  
Tristan's eyes lit up.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'No, it's definitely a no.'  
  
Tristan stuck out his tongue and he looked genuinely disappointed.  
  
'Tease.' He grumbled in a playful tone, he had known that's what she would answer.  
  
'I know but you love me anyway.' Rory replied before realising what she had said. 'I mean-I –uh-what I meant-'  
  
'It's okay, I know what you meant.'  
  
'Okay, good.' Rory blushed.  
  
Tristan kissed her quickly, and turned to go.  
  
'Later Mary.'  
  
'Later Tris.'  
  
Rory grinned and walked in the opposite direction, towards her politics class. Before, the nickname had bothered her but now it sounded normal and she didn't mind, it was a term of endearment. Louise slid up to her as she walked the corridor and before they could speak, they were flanked by Madeline and Paris.  
  
'Morning.' They all chorused together.  
  
'So Ror, what was with the PDA at the lockers today?' Louise asked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You and Tristan duh, quite the show.' Madeline chipped in.  
  
'You saw that?' Rory asked horrified.  
  
'Rory, the whole school saw that.' Paris informed her.  
  
'Really?' Rory asked going red.  
  
'It's no big deal, really. Tristan has done a lot worse, trust us but we never expected it from you.' Paris told her.  
  
'A lot worse huh?'  
  
'Oh, sorry. It's no big deal, really. Don't worry about it, we told you before, Tristan's a good guy and he knows your history and he respects it.' Louise tried to comfort her, Rory, however could only muster a half smile.  
  
'You're afraid he'll get bored aren't you?' Madeline asked, concerned. They took their seats, all beside each other.  
  
'Well it's not like I could blame him or anything.'  
  
'Rory, take a look around you, Tristan could have any girl in this school, well almost anyone but he spent two months chasing after you and now that he's with you, he's never been happier.' Louise told her.  
  
'I guess.' Rory replied, unconvinced.  
  
Whatever Paris was about to say, was cut off by the teacher entering the room and slamming the door to get the classes attention. It was going to be a long class...  
  
A/N: well there was the first chapter and I'm not the type of person to beg for reviews or anything but I would appreciate some feedback because I'm unsure if I want to continue this or not. 


	2. Busy Day

A/N: aw, thanks so much you guys for the reviews, I'm going to continue for a few chapters anyway because I do have a plan so this might just work out!  
  
Rory slammed her locker shut; it had been a long day. After the chemistry test, she was ready to throw it all in. she didn't think that she had done badly, but after the late night study session, she was completely worn out. To top it all off, it was Friday which meant she had a Franklin meeting and then she was going to Tristan's before going to her grandparents house for dinner, after dinner, Tristan was meeting her at the movies. She needed coffee.  
  
Tristan, who just happened to have a locker a little bit down the hall, looked up when Rory slammed her locker. The halls were pretty deserted but not completely empty. He shut his own locker and made his way up to her, nodding at a few people who said hi to him.  
  
'Aw, something wrong Mary?' he asked, a smile in his voice.  
  
'Not now.' She replied, letting her head rest against his chest. Tristan automatically wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. 'Where were you an hour ago?' she mumbled into his chest.  
  
'In my business class, why?'  
  
'I really needed one of these an hour ago.'  
  
'Sorry, does now make up for it?'  
  
'More than, I need one even more now.'  
  
'Glad to be of service.'  
  
'I always knew you'd come in handy.'  
  
'I feel needed.' Tristan pouted.  
  
'And so you should. Hey do you think Paris would kill me if I blew off the Franklin meeting?'  
  
'Yes and I like my girlfriends alive so you have to go.'  
  
'Fine, but be prepared for grumpy Rory afterwards.'  
  
'I have been fairly warned; you should get going.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Tristan lifted her chin and lightly brushed his lips against hers before pulling away completely, leaving Rory pouting.  
  
'Come on, I'll walk you to the Franklin office.'  
  
Tristan lifted her bag, as well as his own and took her hand in his. He led them down the hallway and stopped just outside the office.  
  
'So you're coming by my house after the meeting?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, if that's okay with you.'  
  
'Mary, it's more than okay with me.'  
  
'Okay so I'll see you at five at your house.'  
  
'Bye Mar.'  
  
'Later Tris.' Rory replied, this time she kissed him lightly and took her bag from him. She went into the office and Tristan walked out to the car park. It was nearly four meaning he had an hour to get home and change and clean his room. The state it was in now, Rory would throw up if she went into it.  
  
It was nearly half past five when Rory pulled up outside Tristan's house, Paris the dictator just would not end the meeting despite Rory's protests that she had somewhere to be and that she was falling asleep. Eventually she had relented and the meeting had been ended, the rest of the staff were erecting a statue of Rory to worship next week. Rory took her bags out of her car, one of them with her books, the other with a change of clothes. She rang the doorbell and stood on the step, fidgeting nervously. She had been to Tristan's house before and she had even met his parents but today was her fist day there as his girlfriend.  
  
A short plump woman in her early fifties opened the door. Rory had never met any of the hired help so she didn't know this woman. She seemed to know Rory however.  
  
'Miss Gilmore?' the woman asked.  
  
'Yes, please, call me Rory.'  
  
'Okay then Rory, Tristan is in the kitchen, follow me.'  
  
The woman led Rory through the house until she got to a large old fashioned room that would've looked perfect in a cottage in the country. The walls were bricked up and there were comfortable looking chairs strewn about the room, along with an old fashioned cooker and other kitchen appliances.  
  
Tristan was sitting on a stool at one of the high counters, talking to a middle aged man and a kind looking woman who was working at the stove.  
  
'Tristan, you have a guest.' The woman announced.  
  
Tristan turned around and saw Rory looking nervous. He smiled warmly and got up from the chair and made his way over to her.  
  
'Hey.' He smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
'Hi, sorry I'm late, you know Paris.'  
  
'That I do. It's cool. Let me introduce you to everyone.'  
  
'Jane and Lily, and of course Giles, this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore.'  
  
'Lovely to meet you dear.' Lily smiled as she turned away from the stove.  
  
'Are you only getting in from school now?' Giles asked.  
  
'Yes, I had a meeting; I work for the school paper.'  
  
'You must be starved, sit down and I'll fix you up something to eat.'  
  
'Really, it's okay.'  
  
'Nonsense.' Jane brushed her comment aside and shoed her over to the counter, placing her on the stool Tristan had vacated.  
  
'So Rory, how did you and Tristan meet?' Giles asked.  
  
'Well, it was my first day and I couldn't open my locker, Tristan being the gentleman that he is, took advantage of my helplessness and used it as an excuse to introduce himself.'  
  
'What?' Tristan protested 'a guy can't be nice?'  
  
'Aw, Tristan, guys can be nice, you, well that's a different story.'  
  
'You wound me deeply Mary.'  
  
'You can take it.'  
  
'Still, it's the principle of the matter, as your boyfriend, you are only meant to say nice things about me.'  
  
'And as your girlfriend, you are meant to know my name.'  
  
'I know your name; I just choose to not use it.'  
  
The three adults looked at their banter with amusement, this wasn't the first girl Tristan had ever brought home, he'd brought home too many but other than Rory they had only ever met one of them and it was clear whop they preferred. Already, Rory won hands down. Lily put two plates of food down on the counter in front of the bickering pair and immediately they stopped talking and started eating.  
  
'What do you kids want to drink?' Giles asked, heading for the fridge.  
  
'Coffee!' Rory cried desperately.  
  
'I'll just have a coke thanks Giles but you better get Rory some coffee, she'll die without it.'  
  
'I beg your pardon?' Giles asked confused.  
  
'I need coffee to live, blame my mother.' Rory explained.  
  
Lily shook her head, smiling. Giles got the coke for Tristan while Jane went to make coffee for Rory. Tristan looked at Lily who winked at him, showing her approval of Tristan's choice in girlfriends. Rory remained oblivious to the significant looks passing between the other four in the room. Jane set the coffee down in front of her and Rory smiled gratefully before emptying the cup in two mouthfuls.  
  
'That's better.' She grinned.  
  
'Are you done?' Tristan asked, looking at her.  
  
'Yeah, why?'  
  
'I thought we could go upstairs and study, or hang out or something.'  
  
'Subtle. Very subtle Bible Boy.'  
  
Lily laughed and Giles shook his head. Rory was the first person to ever call Tristan on his suggestions. Jane winked at Rory as she left the room. Tristan dipped his head, attempting to hide the slight blush at being called on what he had said. He stood up and grabbed Rory's bags in one hand and her arm in the other.  
  
'I was serious; I didn't mean to imply anything.'  
  
'Of course you didn't.'  
  
'Come on before you embarrass me any further.'  
  
Rory laughed as Tristan dragged her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. When he closed the door, Rory looked around, she had only been in here once, the night of the party, she and Tristan had been fighting and nearly kissing when she got a phone call from her mom telling her that Amy was dead. Tristan knew that those thoughts were probably running through her mind so he did his best to take it off them. He dropped her bags and wrapped his arms around her. Rory sighed contentedly and turned into his embrace.  
  
'Tristan?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Can I ask you something?' Rory asked, deciding to voice her concerns from earlier.  
  
'Anything.'  
  
'You're not bored are you?'  
  
'What, bored with what?'  
  
'Me.'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'Well it's just something the girls said.'  
  
'Seriously, girls have got to learn to talk less. What did they say?'  
  
'Well I was kind of embarrassed by out little thing in the hall this morning and they told me that you'd done a lot worse and I just, you know I'm not really-'  
  
Tristan cut Rory off with a kiss, this time pulling her to him even closer, running his tongue along her lip until she granted him access to her mouth. They stayed that way for a while, kissing each other, Tristan pulling Rory to him as much as he could. When lack of oxygen became an issue, they pulled apart, panting. Tristan rested his forehead against Rory's and asked  
  
'When did I ever give you reason to think I was bored?'  
  
'You didn't.'  
  
'Then what's the problem?'  
  
'Well let's face it, you're not exactly known for you're lack of sexual activity.' Rory replied, blushing.  
  
'Rory, listen to me, I'm not going to lie to you and say that when it comes to that I'm inexperienced, and I will admit that I want you, I want you so bad that since I've met you, I'm taking more cold than hot showers and well, I'm changing the sheets more too-' Tristan actually blushed bright red at this point but he continued 'I know you have a history and I respect the hell out of that, I'm willing to take baby steps and I mean that. I plan on going out with you for a very long time so I can wait.'  
  
Rory couldn't meet his eyes during any part of what he just said but she was still blushing from the comment about the sheets. Tristan bent his head again, kissing her lightly. When he pulled away, he lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.  
  
'I meant it Rory, take as long as you want, I'm not going anywhere.'  
  
Rory smiled before pulling out of his embrace.  
  
'I should change my clothes.' It was obvious the conversation was making her uncomfortable.  
  
'I'll go and get you some more coffee, you can change here.' Tristan said, defeated for the moment.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
Tristan left the room and headed downstairs, when he came back up, Rory was lying on his bed, listening to his Bon Jovi CD. He set the cup of coffee on the dresser when he came in and he went to sit on the edge of the bed. Rory looked at him for a minute before sitting up and pulling him to her, kissing his passionately. She pulled him down onto the bed on top of her.  
  
'A little making out never hurt anyone.' She muttered between kisses.  
  
Tristan just grinned before kissing her back. Right now, they didn't worry about insecurities or Friday night dinner or the movies or anything else, right now was just about them.  
  
A/N: not one of my favourite chapters, nowhere near my best work but I wasn't really inspired and I've have places to be so unfortunately, this has to take a back seat for a few days. I'll probably update Bed Of Roses before I update this again. I'm aiming for 2 updates in each story every week so wish me luck! 


	3. Busy Night

A/N: thank you so much guys for the reviews. I really didn't like the last chapter but it went down okay with you lot so I guess there's not much to complain about! This has taken longer to post than I thought, I apologise, things are a bit hectic!  
  
Rory and Tristan had been making out until Rory had gotten a bit freaked and pulled away. To say that Tristan wasn't frustrated would've been a lie but even though he was frustrated, he understood. Rory had gotten embarrassed and wouldn't stop apologising even though Tristan told her it was okay, she was still blushing half an hour later when they were lying on his bed, watching the MTV Unplugged Nirvana DVD.  
  
Rory had been shocked to find it mixed in with Tristan's CD's and DVD's. She hadn't taken him for a Nirvana fan. She couldn't help but get the feeling that there was a lot about Tristan that she didn't know but she smiled when she found herself thinking that she wanted to find out all of that stuff.  
  
Tristan was lying flat on his back and Rory curled up, lying on his chest, when there was a knock at the door, before they even got a chance to move, it opened, revealing Mr. and Mrs DuGrey, they were just in from work. Mr. DuGrey's eyebrows rose considerably when he saw the position his son was in and his mother looked terribly embarrassed.  
  
'Tristan, aren't you going to introduce us?' his mother asked.  
  
Tristan and a blushing Rory got up from the bed and walked to the door.  
  
'Mom, dad, this is Rory Gilmore, my girlfriend. You met her a few months ago; Richard and Emily Gilmore are her grandparents.'  
  
'Ah, yes. Lovely to see you again.' Anthony DuGrey smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
Rory just smiled and nodded.  
  
Caroline DuGrey smiled and kissed Rory on the cheek. She had been very impressed with the girl that one time she had met her.  
  
'Rory dear, lovely to see you. You must stay for dinner.'  
  
'I'm afraid I can't. I have dinner at my grandparents every Friday night to make up for not seeing them much when living in Los Angeles.'  
  
'Oh, that's a shame, but lovely to see you spend time with them. I swear they never stop bragging about you.' Anthony told her.  
  
Rory blushed even further but she was saved by Caroline.  
  
'Anthony, don't embarrass the child. They are very proud of you though dear, they're good people.'  
  
'That they are. Shall I tell them you said hello?'  
  
'Would you? I'm afraid we haven't been able to catch up lately, we must all have dinner soon.' Caroline replied  
  
'No problem, dinner would be nice.'  
  
'Well I'll call you're grandmother tomorrow and we can arrange it then. Well we better leave you both to it. No doubt you want to get back to your concert.' Caroline said pointing to the screen, a grimace on her face; apparently she wasn't a Nirvana fan.  
  
'Oh, mom, Rory and I are going out tonight so don't expect me back early.'  
  
'I thought Rory had dinner with her grandparents tonight.' Anthony spoke for Tristan's mother.  
  
'After dinner. We're only going to the movies, no big deal.'  
  
'Okay but don't forget son, we have that golf game tomorrow morning.'  
  
'Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.'  
  
'Okay, have a good night you two. Since you're going out later, we might go out to dinner.' His mom told him.  
  
'What about Dylan?'  
  
'He's staying with Marcus tonight.'  
  
'Oh. Okay.'  
  
'Night then son. Night Rory.'  
  
'Night.' Rory and Tristan chorused before going back into his room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
'So, how did my formal introduction go?'  
  
'They like you.' Tristan smiled, kissing her lightly. Rory smiled slightly before catching sight of the clock.  
  
'Crap, I have to go.'  
  
'Okay, so what's the plan for the night?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Like with cars and stuff. It's not exactly a date if we take separate cars. I can't do the guy thing and drive you home.'  
  
'I see your point. I can leave my car at my grandparents and pick it up tomorrow but that would mean you picking me up there.'  
  
'That's fine.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yeah, no girlfriend of mine is going to dive herself to and from a date with me.'  
  
'Gee, macho much?'  
  
'What, it's the proper guy thing to do.'  
  
'I'm not even going to argue with you, I don't have time, but pick me up around half eight.'  
  
'Yes ma'am.'  
  
Rory kissed Tristan lightly on the lips before leaving the room and running down the stairs, late for dinner with her grandparents.  
  
'So Rory, how's school going?' Richard asked.  
  
'It's going really well, grades are good and my friends and I are having lots of fun too so it's great.'  
  
'Tell me, are you friends with that DuGrey boy? Tristan? He was at dinner a while back.' Emily asked.  
  
'Actually we're going out. I just came from his house, his mom and dad say hi.'  
  
'You're going out with him? Why that's wonderful. We must have them all over for dinner again.' Emily beamed. Getting her granddaughter and Tristan together had been her plan in the original dinner.  
  
'His mom actually said something about it. She told me to tell you she'd call you.'  
  
'Very well. Lorelai you're very quiet tonight.'  
  
'Just watching you mom.'  
  
'Watching me eat my dinner, why yes I can see how that would be fascinating for you.'  
  
'No, watching you and Rory.'  
  
'So now I can't interact with my granddaughter?'  
  
'I didn't say that I was just thinking that you haven't changed a bit.'  
  
'Lorelai what are you talking about?'  
  
'You were the very same when I got together with Christopher. Planning dinners with his family, bringing him up out of nowhere.'  
  
'I am simply showing an interest in Rory's social life, very much like I took an interest in yours.'  
  
'Mom by my fourth date with Chris you practically had the china patterns picked.'  
  
'Oh I did not.'  
  
'Whatever just ease up a bit, they've been dating for two weeks, the last thing they need is a big family dinner with all the trimmings.'  
  
'Lorelai I really think you are overreacting.'  
  
'Just at least wait a couple of weeks, please.'  
  
'Rory do you think more time is necessary?'  
  
'Well everything is still pretty new maybe over Christmas would be good.'  
  
'Fine, we'll wait. Are you happy now Lorelai?'  
  
'Ecstatic, now dad, would you please pass the wine?'  
  
'Of course Lorelai.'  
  
'Grandma, grandpa, do you mind if I leave my car here tonight?'  
  
'Why?'  
'Well Tristan and I have a date and he wants to drive me and he wants to do the whole thing where he brings me home and stuff.'  
  
'Of course dear.' Emily told her.  
  
'I must say, this Tristan seems to be quite the gentleman.' Richard said, sounding approving.  
  
Lorelai had been holding back during all the talk of Tristan but now she couldn't help herself as she snorted into her food.  
  
'Everything all right Lorelai?' Richard asked concerned.  
  
'Yes, thanks dad.'  
  
Rory kicked her mom under the table before turning to Emily.  
  
'So how are things at the DAR Grandma?'  
  
Rory had told Tristan to meet her at nine so when he pulled up five minutes early, not only was she surprised but afraid. She didn't want her grandparents to go and invite him in and make a big deal out of things, he was still getting used to Lorelai. Rory rushed out to grab her coat but was stopped by everyone, including her mom.  
  
'Rory bring him in.' she suggested.  
  
'Yes.' Richard agreed.  
  
'It would be rude not to.' Emily told her but Rory was adamant.  
  
'No really we'll be late. The movie starts soon.'  
  
'Nonsense, go to a later one.'  
  
There was a ring at the doorbell and Rory opened the door to see Tristan leaning casually against the doorframe, looking gorgeous. He smiled in greeting and Rory opened the door wider so he could get past her and into the foyer where the others stood to greet him.  
  
'Tristan, hello, lovely to see you again dear.' Emily cooed.  
  
'You too Mrs. Gilmore.'  
  
'How's Janlan?' Richard asked.  
  
'He's great, taking a week of to visit Paris with my Grandmother.'  
  
'How lovely. Paris is stunning this time of year.'  
  
'Hey Tristan, watch yourself tonight, got that?' Lorelai warned. Tristan didn't back down however, he knew she was protective of Rory but he wasn't going to squirm in front of her.  
  
'I always do thanks Lorelai. I'll have Rory home by twelve or is that too late.'  
  
'Twelve is fine. You guys have fun now.' She told them cheerily. She liked to pretend to Tristan that she didn't like him when in actual fact she did because even though she liked him, she didn't fully trust him, not yet anyway. If she pretended like she didn't like him, he'd be more respectful and responsible to try and get her to like him.  
  
'So will we go then?' Tristan asked, turning to Rory.  
  
'Sure. We don't want to be late.'  
  
'Bye.' Everyone called to each other before the two teenagers left.  
  
As soon as they sat in Tristan's car, Tristan pulled Rory to him, kissing her hard. At first Rory was taken aback by the kiss but soon she relaxed into it, enjoying the feeling of Tristan holding her so tightly. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.  
  
'Hey.' He grinned.  
  
'Hi. So what movie are we going to see?'  
  
'Gothicka.'  
  
'Ooh, Robert Downey Jr. but isn't it meant to be scary?'  
  
'All the better, you can cuddle up to me.'  
  
'You planned it didn't you?'  
  
'Totally. Just an excuse for you to cop a feel.'  
  
'That'll be you, not me Bible Boy.'  
  
'We'll see.' He said smirking infuriatingly as he drove to the cinema.  
  
Rory didn't like the sound of this, she hated scary movies but Tristan was right, she would have him to cuddle into, and she definitely liked to sound of that although she bet that Tristan liked it even more.  
  
Again so so so so SORRY that I haven't updated in forever, I've been really sick and really busy. I'm sorry that this chapter sucks I'm not really inspired for this fic at the moment but it was holding me back and I just had to get it out. 


End file.
